Alegria
by Princesa Alex
Summary: Una pequeña niña le dio luz a sus dias que estaban llenos de obscuridad, una gran amistad nació un día en el reino de las islas del sur, mas despues de una tragedia, su corazon cambio convirtiendolo en lo que es hoy Pre-movie
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen no me pertenece ¿ok?**

**0k**

_- ¿No piensas que el invierno es hermoso? - pregunto ella mientras veia maravillada a través de la ventana, el solo observaba como a aquella niña de obscuros cabellos se le iluminaban los ojos al ver como los copos de nieve caian lentamente._

_Si, es precioso - afirmo el._

* * *

><p><em>Hacia ya muchos años, existió un reino llamado "las islas del sur" en ese reino, vivía un pequeño príncipe de no mas de 7 años de edad, el pequeño principe vivia en un castillo como cualquier otro principe, pero el tenia una familia realmente numerosa, tenia nada mas ni nada menos que 12 hermanos mayores y lejos de gustarle, esto le entristecia, ser el mas pequeño de sus hermanos tenia muchas desventajas, usualmente era molestado por sus hermanos o le obligaban a hacer los deberes de algunos de ellos, muchos pensarian que el ser el pequeño de la familia significaria que el fuera el consentido de sus padres pero no era asi, sus padres apenas y lo notaban, estaban demasiado ocupados dirigiendo el reino, viajando o simplemente pasaban mas tiempo con los hermanos mayores de el pequeño principe.<em>

_Esta era la triste vida de Hans Westerguard... decimo tercer principe de las islas del sur._

Un dia como cualquier otro, Hans estaba jugando en uno de los pasillos del gran palacio, simplemente tratando de evitar encontrarse con alguno de sus hermanos, habia terminado sus lecciones muy temprano, ya que segun sus tutores, el era un alumno ejemplar y muchos confiaban en que algun dia el podria ser un gran rey, aunque ser el menor de 13 hermanos le evitaba soñar mucho con lograr a ser un rey, aunque a el no le importaba mucho eso, sus hermanos no perdian la oportunidad de hecharle en cara el que jamas seria rey.

El pequeño se encontraba sentado en el suelo mientras jugaba con su pequeño caballo de madera, pese a que no era su juego favorito no tenia con quien jugar, sus hermanos y el se llevaban varios años de diferencia y a ellos no les apetecia jugar con el, asi que juegos como las espadas o guerras de nieve eran casi escasos en la vida de Hans, pero ese dia mientras jugaba con su caballo de juguete, una pequeña niña de no mas de 6 años se acerco a el - ¿Que haces? - pregunto ella con mucha curiosidad, a Hans le alegro que esa niña no se dirigiera a el con formalidades, aquello de "alteza" o "principe Hans" ya lo tenian harto.

Juego - respondio el como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, con los ojos señalo su pequeño caballo de madera

¿Tu solito? - pregunto la niña de obscuros cabellos

Si - respondio bajando la mirada, habia veces que la soledad le parecia horrible y triste, y el hecho de recordarlo era... malo para el

¿Por que? - pregunto la curiosa niña, Hans no respondio mientras que la pequeña inspecciono con la vista todo aquel corredor del palacio - ¿Te gustaria jugar conmigo? - pregunto la pequeña

Yo no juego cosas de niñas - dijo Hans

Pero podemos jugar a otra cosa - sugirio ella - ¿Que te gusta jugar a ti? - el niño se encogio de hombros - bueno en ese caso tendremos que pensar en algo, mmm... ¿Que tal si jugamos a las espadas? - pregunto ella

Pero eso no es un juego para niñas - dijo Hans, jamas habia escuchado que una niña jugara juegos que eran propios de los niños, Hans pensaba que aquella niña preferiria jugar a las muñecas o a tomar el te

¿A quien le importa eso? - pregunto ella - lo que importa es que nos divirtamos, por cierto ¿Como te llamas? - pregunto ella

Hans - respondio el pequeño pelirrojo - ¿Y tu?

Mi nombre es Sitroni - dijo ella

Que nombre tan extraño - opino el, ella fruncio el entrecejo - pero es muy lindo - agrego el, ella por su parte sonrio ampliamente - bueno, vamos a jugar - dijo Hans, despues de decir esto ambos nños empezaron a jugar por todo el palacio

¡A que no me atrapas! - grito Sitroni mientras corria para no ser atrapada por su nuevo amigo, la niña llego al barandal de las escaleras y se deslizo por el

¡Hey! eso no es justo - se quejo Hans quien no podia alcanzar a la pequeña, al llegar al barandal de las escaleras hizo lo mismo que su amiga y continuo con la persecucion de la pequeña niña de negros cabellos, siguió corriendo hasta que finalmente la alcanzo - ¡Te tengo! - dijo Hans, empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la panza a su amiga lo que causó que Sitroni riera a carcajadas mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Hans

¡Basta Hans! - grito la niña entre risas - ¡Ya! - dijo ella, finalmente el la soltó y ambos continuaron jugando.

Pasaron los meses y ambos se volvieron los mejores amigos y por primera vez en años Hans no se sintió solo, mientras tuviera la amistad de Sitroni el sentía que nada le hacia falta - Hay Hans ¿Quieres jugar? - pregunto ella al verlo salir de su salón de clases.

Lo siento Sitroni, tengo mucha tarea que hacer - respondió Hans

¿Que es tarea? - pregunto ella

Es algo que dejan los maestros para ver si aprendiste algo en clase - trató de explicar Hans lo mejor que pudo

¿Que es una clase? - pregunto Sitroni confundida, el pelirrojo no sabia como explicarle eso a su amiga

¿Tu no vas a la escuela? - preguntó Hans, ella solo negó con la cabeza varias veces

Mi mamá dice que el dinero no alcanzaría - dijo la niña

Bueno, no te preocupes si quieres yo podría enseñarte un poco - dijo Hans, la pequeña niña abrió los ojos sorprendida y en su rostro apareció una amplia sonrisa.

¿Lo dices enserio? - pregunto Sitroni emocionada, Hans asintió - Hans, muchas gracias eres el mejor amigo que puede existir, después de terminar su tarea, el empezó a tratar de enseñarle a su amiga a leer y escribir, lo cual se le dificultaba a Sitroni pero Hans era muy paciente y siempre trataba de ayudarla, después de un par de meses, Sitroni ya podía escribir algunas cosas a la perfección y leer con fluidez, lo cual alegraba a Hans.

Luego de otra tarde llena de juegos, diversión y un poco de estudio, los amigos se encontraban charlando mientras observaban uno de los jardines del castillo a través de la ventana - Miren a Hans, ¿qie hace jugando con una niña? - preguntó Grant, uno de los hermanos de Hans

Seguro ya se cree niña - dijo Nickolaus - para su cumpleaños deberíamos regalarle una muñeca y vestidos rosados - este comentario hizo que los hermanos de Hans rieran

Dejenlo en paz - dijo Sitroni

¿o si no que? - le reto Klaus - mejor no te metas niña, solo estorbas aquí

¡No le hables así a mi amiga! - dijo Hans - además ella no se llama "niña" se llama Sitroni

Un feo nombre para una fea niña - opino Linus

¡Dejala en paz Linus! - grito Hans, el podía soportar que lo molestaran a el, pero no a Sitroni, ella era su única amiga y no permitiría que nadie la lastimara - metete con alguien de tu tamaño.

Tienes razón Hansel - dijo Linus - ustedes dos no valen la pena

El tiene razón después de todo tu eres el numero 13 - opino Grant

¿Y eso que tiene que ver? - pregunto Hans sin entender

El numero 13 es de mala suerte - dijo Grant - además, tu no le importas a nadie, eres invisible ni siquiera les importas a nuestros padres y si desaparecieras nadie te extrañaría.

A mi el si me importa - opino Sitroni - es mi mejor amigo y estoy segura que es mucho mejor que ustedes

Ni aunque nos pudiera superar el jamas podrá llegar a ser rey - dijo Klaus

No necesita ser rey - dijo Sitroni - lo que importa es que el es la mejor persona que conozco y ustedes solo son unos tontos

Cuidado con como nos tratas niñita - dijo Klaus - nosotros somos de la realeza y tu solo eres la hija de la sirvienta y tu padre es... ¡oh cierto! Lo olvidaba ¡No tienes! - esto causo que la pequeña derramara un par de lágrimas

Hans se molesto y golpeo a su hermano para que dejara de molestar a su amiga, Klaus se llevo la mano a la nariz de la cual salia un poco de sangre - Esto no se quedara así Hans - advirtió Klaus - le diré a mamá - amenazo el principe, dicho esto todos se fueron dejando a Sitroni y Hans solos

Tranquila Sitroni, ya se han ido - dijo Hans - no les hagas caso, solo son unos tontos

Lo se - dijo Sitroni - es solo que... el recordar que no tengo papá me pone triste.

Ellos no tienen porque molestarte - dijo Hans - tu no les has hecho nada

Pues tu tampoco y de igual manera te molestan - dijo la niña - no entiendo porque lo hacen

Solo quieren burlarse porque jamas podre ser rey - dijo Hans

¿Y eso te molesta? - pregunto Sitroni

Ser rey no me importa pero si me gustaría ser lo para demostrarle a mis hermanos que soy mejor que ellos - dijo Hans

No necesitas ser rey para probarles que eres mejor que ellos - dijo Sitroni - y so te sirve de algo, tu siempre seras como un rey para mi.

Las semanas pasaron, los reyes de las islas del sur iban a salir de viaje y volverían a casa después de 1 mes o poco mas, Hans y Sitroni observaban desde el muelle como el barco se alejaba - ¿Los hecharas de menos? - pregunto Sitroni volteando a ver a su amigo

No mucho - respondió Hans - casi nunca me prestan atención, siempre están ocupados y es como si nunca estuvieran

Eso debe ser muy triste - opino Sitroni

Lo es - dijo Hans - pero tengo a mi mejor amiga y con eso me basta

¿Y quien es tu mejor amiga? - pregunto Sitroni sonriendo

Adivina - dijo Hans

Dame una pista - pidió Sitroni

Su nombre comienza con S - dijo Hans

¿Samantha? - pregunto Sitroni finjiendo no saber la respuesta

Nop - negó el pelirrojo

¿Sofia? - pregunto ella

No - dijo el - no te acercaste ni poquito

¿Sonia? - pregunto la pelinegra

¡Sitroni! - se quejo Hans - es obvio que tu red mi mejor amiga

Ya lo se - dijo ella - solo estaba jugando

¿No es lindo? - pregunto el de repente

¿Que cosa? - pregunto ella

El mar - dijo Hans - me pregunto que se sentirá viajar en barco, visitar otros lugares

Ha de ser fantástico - opino su amiga, por unos minutos ambos niños se perdieron en sus pensamientos

¿Sabes? - dijo Hans - un día Aprenderé a navegar y viajare por todo el mundo - dijo Hans mientras soñaba despierto - y tu puedes venir conmigo si quieres

Claro que quiero Hans - dijo Sitroni - eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero alejarme de ti

¿Sitroni? - pregunto el - ¿Crees que pueda lograrlo?

¿Que cosa? - preguntó ella

Aprender a navegar y viajar en barco - dijo Hans

Yo pienso que puedes lograr cualquier cosa - dijo ella - estoy segura que algún día t sueño se volverá realidad y ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez hasta seas un gran capitán o almirante.

¿Tu crees? - pregunto Hans

Si es lo que tu quieres, se que podrás hacerlo - dijo ella

Llego Diciembre y los pequeños escribían su carta a Santa claus pidiendo lo que querían para navidad - yo pediré una muñeca ¿que pediras tu Hans? - pregunto la curiosa niña

No lo se - dijo Hans - no creó necesitar nada.- dijo el niño y lo cierto es ¿Qie mas podía pedir? Tenia a Sitroni y la amistad que tenia con ella había cambiado su vida por completo, la pequeña desvío su mirada a la ventana

¡Hans! ¡Esta nevando! - grito Sitroni emocionada, la niña corrió para acercarse a la ventana y observar como la nieve caía lentamente - ¿No piensas que el invierno es hermoso? - pregunto ella mientras observaba maravillada el como caían los copos de nieve

Si, es hermoso - dijo Hans mientras observaba a Sitroni

¿Que opinas si hacemos un muñeco? - pregunto ella felizmente - sera divertido

De acuerdo - dijo Hans, después de abrigarse salieron al patio y empezaron a juntar nieve suficiente para armar su muñeco de nieve, después de poco tiempo lograron hacer un muñeco de nieve - esta algo... Deforme - opino Hans

¿Que mas da? Es perfecto - dijo la niña - ¿y sabes porque? - pregunto ella y el negó con la cabeza - porque lo hicimos juntos y fue muy divertido

Ahora solo falta un detalle - dijo el

¿Cual? - pregunto ella algo preocupada mientras inspeccionaba al muñeco de nieve buscando algo que le faltase

¿Como lo llamaremos? - pregunto Hans, la niña se puso a pensar algún posible nombre para su reciente creación

¿Que tal... Sr. Zanahoria? - preguntó ella, tal vez ni era el nombre mas ingenioso del mundo pero a ambos niños parecido agradarles el nombre sugerido por Sitroni, siguieron jugando en la blanca nieve cuando de pronto ella noto un pequeño animal que los observaba oculto entre los montículos de nieve - Hans, parece que tenemos visitas - dijo ella señalando al animal, Hans temeroso se coloco detrás de su amiga y ella tímidamente se acerco al animal - pero si es un caballito - dijo ella, Sitroni metió una de sus manos al bolsillo y saco una manzana roja - ¿Quieres? - preguntó ella al pequeño corcel - esta muy rica - dijo la niña acercándose al pony,'el caballito por su parte se acercó muy lentamente a la mano extendida de la mano y olfateo la fruta antes de comerla de un solo bocado - pero que lindo eres - dijo ella acariciando la crin del caballo, Hans seguía detrás de su amiga pero después de varias insistencias por parte de Sitroni, timidamente se acerco al pequeño corcel - vamos Hans no seas gallina - se burlo Sitroni

No soy gallina - dijo Hans algo molesto

Pruebalo - le reto ella, el principe suspiro para armarse de valor y acaricio la crin del caballo quien rapidamente se acerco a Hans y como si de un can se tratara le lamio la mejilla derecha - ¡AHH! - grito asustado Hans refugiandose tras su amiga quien comenzo a reir

Parece que le agradas Hans - dijo ella - vamos, no tengas miedo el no te hara daño - dijo Sitroni, el pequeño caballo se acerco a Hans quien lentamente comenzo a alejarse, pero finalmente el caballo lo alcanzo y aunque al principio tuvo miedo al poco rato se acostumbro e incluso empezo a agradarle el pequeño corcel, Sitroni se acerco - ¿Crees que le pertenesca a alguien? - pregunto la niña

No lo se - dijo Hans mientras con la vista buscaba a alguna persona cerca - no hay nadie cerca.

Pues hay que preguntarle - dijo Sitroni, la niña se puso delante del caballo - hola amiguito, me llamo Sitroni y me preguntaba si estas perdido

Sitroni, los caballos no hablan - dijo Hans

Lo se - dijo ella - pero puede decir "si" o "no" con la cabeza - comento ella - asi que ¿Tienes dueño? - le pregunto ella al caballo, el corcel nego con la cabeza - ¿Estas perdido? - pregunto la niña y el caballo volvio a negar con la cabeza

¿Y que vamos a hacer con el? - pregunto Hans

No lo se - dijo ella - tal vez tus padres te dejen conservarlo - comento ella - en los establos hay espacio de sobra, el podria quedarse alli - sugirio la niña

Tienes razon - dijo Hans - y ahora ¿como lo llamaremos? - pregunto el

mmm - murmuro ella mientras pensaba - ¿Canela? - sugirio ella

No - dijo Hans

mmm... ¿Viento? - dijo la niña quien no podia pensar en un nombre para el caballo

No - dijo Hans - pero bueno, podremos pensar en un nombre despues - comento el principe sin darle importancia, ambos niños continuaron jugando en la nieve junto con su nuevo amigo sin nombre, despues de eso, con cuidado de no ser vistos por alguno de los hermanos de Hans llevaron al pequeño a los establos - aqui podras dormir amigo, aqui te daran comida, te cuidaran y nos veremos todos los dias.

Si, y te prometo tratar de traerte manzanas todos los dias - dijo Sitroni, despues de eso los niños se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente - psst... Hans - dijo Sitroni asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitacion de su amigo - psst - dijo, pero el pelirrojo seguia profundamente dormido, asi que ella silenciosamente entro a la habitacion y se acerco a la cama de su amigo - Hans despierta - dijo ella

5 minutos mas - dijo el sin abrir los ojos

Vamos Hans no seas perezoso - dijo ella, la niña se subio a la cama y empezo a sacudir a Hans para que despertara - HAns despierta, despierta - dijo ella

Sitroni, es muy temprano - se quejo el - vuelve a dormir

No puedo - dijo ella - el sol ya salio y debemos ir a jugar - dijo ella - ademas esta nevando - dijo ella - ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? - sugirio Sitroni, Hans abrio uno de sus ojos y sonrio, se levanto de la cama y ambos niños con mucho cuidado bajaron las escaleras y salieron por la entrada de servicio para evitar ser descubiertos - ¡Vamos a jugar Hans! - dijo ella, ambos niños corrian y se lanzaban bolas de nieve el uno al otro, reian sin parar y finalmente armaron el dichoso muñeco de nieve - tengo una idea ¿te parece una carrera? - pregunto ella - quien llegue primero a esa colina gana - dijo Sitroni señalando una pequeña colina un poco alejada

ok - dijo el y asi empezo una carrera un reñida - ¡he ganado! - dijo Hans al llegar a la cima de la pequeña colina

shh - dijo ella - agachate - dijo Sitroni, Hans no entendia que sucedia pero obedecio, gateando se ocultaron tras un arbusto y observaron a una mujer de cabello negro y corto, traia una corona de hielo en la cabeza y un vestido azul, de pronto empezo alzo una mano y creo un poco de nieve - ¿Viste eso? - pregunto Sitroni asombrada, Hans asintio sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veian - Seria grandioso tener poderes ¿no crees Hans? - pregunto ella sin apartar su vista de aquella mujer que seguia creando copos de nieve con sus propias manos - vamos a ver - dijo ella, pero Hans la detuvo

Espera, ¿y si es peligroso? - pregunto el - mejor regresemos al castillo antes de que se preocupen por nosotros

Vamos, ¿Cuando volveras a ver a alguien que puede crear nieve? - pregunto ella - ademas tal vez ella sea amable

¿y si no? - pregunto Hans - ¿Que pasa si es mala? - pregunto el niño

Pues corremos - respondio ella, Hans iba a insistir mas pero Sitroni se acerco a aquella mujer - Hola - dijo Sitroni

Hola pequeña - dijo la mujer - pense que estaba sola ¿Que haces tan temprano fuera de casa? - pregunto la mujer

Estaba jugando con mi amigo - dijo ella señalando el arbusto donde Hans permanecia oculto

¿Y donde esta el? - pregunto la mujer - vamos pequeño sal, no muerdo - dijo ella, Hans timidamente salio de su escondite y se acerco a Sitroni - Hola ¿Como te llamas?

Hans - respondio el, Hans se acerco a su amiga - Creo que es hora de volver a casa - dijo en voz baja

¿Por que la prisa pequeño? - pregunto la mujer

No tengo prisa es solo que en casa podrian preocuparse si no volvemos - dijo Hans

Esta bien - dijo la mujer

Espere ¿Puede mostrarnos sus poderes? - pregunto Sitroni a quien le fascinaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con el invierno, la mujer sonrio y asintio y con sus poderes creo un muñeco de nieve - eso es asombroso - dijo ella - sus poderes son fantasticos - dijo Sitroni

Me alegra que te gusten pequeña - dijo ella

Pese a que esa mujer se compartaba amable con ellos, habia algo en ella que no le daba buena espina a Hans, el queria irse pero Sitroni se negaba a irse ademas de que esa mujer la convencia de quedarse - Bueno, sera mejor que nos vayamos - dijo Hans jalando el brazo de su amiga

Pues estaba pensando - dijo la mujer - ambos podrian ir a mi casa, seguro les fascinara, yo la hice con mis poderes y alli hay muchos dulces - dijo la mujer, sitroni asintio pero Hans conocia el truco de los dulces, esa mujer era una "roba niños", seguro los llevaria a su casa y jamas los dejaria salir asi que el se nego rapidamente y jalo a su amiga y empezo a correr, Sitroni no sabia que le ocurria a HAns pero trataba de seguirle el paso pero de pronto una pared de hielo les prohibio seguir avanzando, los niños empezaron a asustarse y trataron de buscar alejarse del lugar pero la mujer creaba paredes de hielo que los atraparon - ustedes no van a ninguna parte - dijo la mujer acercandose a ellos, Sitroni se acerco a Hans y lo abrazo

Hans, tengo miedo - susurro ella, Hans tambien tenia miedo pero tenia que proteger a su mejor amiga, no permitiria que esa mujer la lastimara asi que tomo la mano de la pequeña y corrieron hacia "la bruja" y la empujaron, corrieron lo mas rapido que sus pequeñas piernas les permitian pero de pronto la mujer alcanzo a Sitroni y la sugeto del vestido - ¡Hans! - grito ella, el no la soltaba y trataba de jalarla con todas sus fuerzas para que esa mujer la soltara, pero era en vano.

Resiste Sitroni - dijo HAns

Hans, no me sueltes - pidio ella, pero la mujer era mucho mas fuerte que el pequeño principe y termino separando a Sitroni de HAns - ¡Hans! ¡Ayudame! - pidio la niña, Hans trato de acercarse a la mujer pero una tormenta de nieve provocada por aquella mujer le prohibia avanzar o tan siquiera ver, cuando la tormenta acabo no habia rastro de esa mujer o se Sitroni

¡Sitroni! - grito Hans - ¡¿Donde estas?! - pregunto Hans desesperandose por no encontrar a su amiga - ¡Ya se ha ido ! ¡Sitroni! - grito, pero no habia ninguna señal de su amiga - Tengo que encontrarla - dijo Hans, el pequeño principe regreso al castillo y trato de convenser a sus hermanos de ayudarlo pero algunos se negaron otros de ellos simplemente lo ignoraron, asi que el pequeño se dirigio a los establos y se acerco al pequeño corcel que habia encontrado su amiga - Hola amigo, Sitroni esta en peligro y necesito que me ayudes a encontrarla - dijo Hans, el corcel asintio, el pelirrojo con mucha dificultad se subio al caballo, jamas en su vida habia montado y solo esperaba que no fuera tan dificil, el caballo dio un par de pasos y Hans callo al suelo - Esto sera mas dificil de lo que crei - se dijo a si mismo

Alteza - dijo un niño que parecia tener 10 años maximo - ¿Necesita algo? - pregunto el

Si, ¿Como se monta? - pregunto Hans

Bueno, primero tiene que colocar la silla al caballo al igual que las riendas - dijo el niño - pero no se preocupe, yo me encargo

Gracias - dijo Hans - ¿Como te llamas? - pregunto Hans

John - respondio el, rapidamente preparo al pequeño corcel - ¿Alteza, usted sabe montar? - pregunto John

No - respondio Hans - pero no puede ser tan dificil ¿o si? - pregunto Hans

Todo es cuestion de practica alteza - dijo John - pero ¿Por que quiere montar tan temprano? - pregunto el chico

Mi amiga esta en peligro y debo ir a rescatarla - dijo Hans

En ese caso, voy con usted - dijo John, Hans no puso objecion alguna y ambos salieron de los establos, Hans tenia unos pequeños problemas para montar pero el pequeño corcel trataba de no ir tan rapido para que Hans no cayera, mientras que John montaba a la perfeccion y trataba de darle unas pequeñas lecciones a Hans, despues de montar por muchas horas - Alteza ¿A donde nos dirigimos? - pregunto el

No tengo idea - dijo Hans, trato de buscar con la vista alguna casa de hielo, como habia dicho la mujer que se habia llevado a Sitroni, siguieron avanzando sin rumbo fijo hasta que por casualidad se encontraron la dichosa casa de hielo la cual estaba muy alejada del pueblo, de hecho, no habia nada por alli, solo la casa, Hans y John se impresionaron al ver tan magnifica edificacion, bajaron y se acercaron a la puerta de hielo, Hans cuidadosamente empujo la puerta sin hacer ni el mas minimo sonido, ambos entraron a la casa de hielo - ¿Donde podra estar? - pregunto el

No lo se alteza - dijo John - supongo que debemos buscar por toda la casa - sugirio el, ambos se separaron y empezaron a registrar casa rincon de la casa, para la suerte de ambos, la mujer con poderes de hielo no estaba y finalmente Hans encontro a Sitroni la cual estaba encerrada en una jaula hecha de hielo solido - Sitroni - dijo el acercandose a la jaula, ella se giro a verlo

Hans - dijo ella sonriendo, sus ojos se encontraban brillantes de ellos salian algunas lagrimas y su nariza se encontraba enrojecida - pense que no vendrias

Jamas te dejaria - dijo Hans - eso hacen los amigos, se ayudan entre ellos y tu eres mi mejor amiga - dijo Hans - y te sacare de aqui

En inutil, no se puede - dijo ella cabizbaja

Pues lo intentare, tal vez yo encuentre la forma de abrirla - dijo Hans, el pequeño principe empezo a inspeccionar la habitacion y despues observo la cerradura de la jaula, era un candado hecho de hielo - desearia que hubiese una forma de derretir esto - dijo el, entonces recordo que una vez uno de ses hermanos habia abierto la cerradura de la alacena con ayuda de un pasador de cabello que habia sacado de la habitacion de su madre - Sitroni ¿Tienes algun pasador de cabello? - pregunto el, ella asintio y se quito un pasador de cabello que sujetaba un mechon de su negro cabello, se lo dio a Hans y el pelirrojo abrio la cerradura despues de muchos intentos fallidos, Sitroni salio de la jaula de hielo y abraso a HAns con todas sus fuerzas - Tenemos que irnos de aqui - dijo HAns, la niña asintio y salieron de la haitacion

¿Donde estaba? alteza, me preocupo el no encontrarlo - dijo John

¿Quien es el? - pregunto Sitroni

El es John, John ella es Sitroni - dijo Hans - ahora debemos salir de aqui - pero al girarse para salir por la puerta, la "bruja de las nieves" habia llegado a casa y eso no era nada bueno

¿A donde con tanta prisa pequeños? - pregunto la mujer - Ademas, no es correcto entrar a casas ajenas sin permiso - comento la mujer - supngo que tendre que darles una leccion - la mujer alzo una de sus manos y creo unas puntillas de hielo que por poco lastiman a los niños - ahora si, los tres conoceran el poder de la nieve y el hielo - dijo la mujer y cuando estaba lista para lastimarlos, un pequeño corcel empujo a la mujer haciendo que ella cayera, lo cual les dio la oportunidad de escapar a los 3 - buen chico - dijo Hans a su pequeño corcel, John subio a su corcel mientras que Hans junto a Sitroni sibieron a su pequeño caballo, despues de eso huyeron o eso creyeron ya que la mujer tenia una enorme ventaja al poseer tan extraños poderes, asi que creo una tormenta de nieve que les evitaba irse rapidamente, la mujer aparecio entre la nieve - ¿Creyeron que se desharian de mi tan facilmente? - pregunto ella, Hans sintio como Sitroni lo abrazaba con mas fuerzas - Me temo que estaban muy equivocados - dijo la mujer alzando sus manos la tormenta se volvio mas fuerte el el viento causo que los niños cayeran al suelo - Me deshare de ustedes uno por uno, entenderan que nadie puede enterarse de que tengo poderes - dijo ella - ¿Por donde empezare? -pregunto ella - bueno, dicen que las dama primero - dijo ella viendo a Sitroni

No dejare que la lastimes - dijo HAns

Entonces, me deshare de ti primero - dijo la mujer, la mujer alzo su mano y lanzo un rayo de hielo a HAns pero Sitroni lo empujo recibiendo el rayo de hielo en lugar de el

¡Sitroni! - grito Hans, su amiga ahora se encontraba en le suelo mientras tenia sus manos en el pecho

Estoy bien - dijo ella despues de unos minutos, al parecer nada le habia pasado lo cual tranquilizo a los 3 niños, la mujer siguio tratando de lastimarlos pero los niños siempre lograban esquibar el hielo que ella les lanzaba, Hans iba a recibir un rayo de hielo pero encontro un objeto con el cual pudo desviar el hielo y este golpeo a la mujer quien hizo una mueca de dolor, aquella bruja se habia devilitado y no podia seguir luchando

Esto no es lo ultimo que sabran de mi, volvere - dijo ella, la tormenta se hizo mas fuerte impidiendo que los niños vieran el como la mujer desaparecia, la tormenta termino y los 3 creyeron que todo habia acabado pero entonces...

Sitroni ¿Que le ocurre a tu cabello? - pregunto Hans preocupado

¿Que tiene mi cabello? - pregunto Sitroni

Se esta tornando blanco - dijo Hans - debe ser por el rayo que ella te lanzo

Estoy bien, de veras - dijo ella

Lo mejor sera que te revisen - dijo Hans. Los niños subieron a los caballos y regresaron al castillo el cual quedaba lejos, de pronto Sitroni empezo a sentir mucho frio - resiste Sitroni, casi llegamos - dijo Hans abrasando a su amiga, ahora el cabello de su amiga que seolia ser negro era casi totalmente blanco, lo cual preocupaba a HAns - te prometo que estaras bien - dijo el pelirrojo, Sitroni le regalo una media sonrisa un tanto debil, al llegar al castillo, rapidamente llamaron a un medico para que atendiera a la niña y HAns se negaba a separarse de su amiga asi que permanecio en todo momento junto a ella, lo cual era triste ya que solo veia como ella sentia dolor y como su piel se cubria de escarcha, cuando el medico reviso a la pequeña no supo que tenia la pequeña. jamas habia visto algo como eso antes, por lo tanto no tenia cura y la muerte de Sitroni era algo inevitable, aquello entristecio a Hans, no podria soportar ver morir a su amiga, pero no podia dejarla sola en esos momentos, aunque la madre de Sitroni tambien estaba alli, sentia que su amiga lo necesitaba, asi que permanecio a su lado, trataba de que su amiga no se entristeciera asi que trataba de hacerla reir, pero pronto el dolor que sentia Sitroni aumento y HAns para evitarle ese sufrimiento tomo un libro de cuentos y empezo a leerle uno para que ella se durmiera, lo cual funciono y al poco rato despues de que Sitroni cerrara los ojos, ella se convirtio en hielo, para siempre.

Hans estaba destrozado, habia perdido a su unica amiga, su mejor amiga, Sitroni era como una hermana para el, y sin ella en su vida, todo volvio a ser como antes, pasaron los dias y el pequeño principe buscaba consuelo en su pequeño corcel al cual llamo Sitron, en honor a su amiga - Principe Hans, debe animarse, piense que ella esta en un mejor lugar - dijo John, quien despues de lo ocurrido se habia vuelto de las personas mas cercanas a Hans - y se que a ella no le gustaria verlo triste - dijo John, pero Hans no podia evitarlo, sin Sitroni toda la felicidad que habia en su vida se habia esfumado, ese invierno fue el invierno mas triste y doloroso para Hans, con el pasar del tiempo sus hermanos volvieron a molestarlo, y el se habia vuelto frio y distante con la mayoria de las personas, con los unicos que charlaba eran John y Sitron, ahora sin Sitroi se concentro en superar a sus hermanos, aprendio a montar mejor que nadie, era el mejor de sus hermanos con la espada, pero sin su amiga, algo en su corazon habia cambiado, tal vez esa mujer le halla congelado el corazon a Sitroni pero el corazon de Hans tambien se convirtio en hielo.

Y desde aquel dia, Hans empezo a odiar el invierno, solo le traia recuerdos de Sitroni y entre ellos, la muerte de su amiga.

Pues ella era lo que le daba luz y alegria a su vida, ahora ¿Que le quedaba? solo una familia que lo ignoraba o lo odiaba, claro que tenia a Sitron y a John, pero, no era lo mismo, nadie podria reemplazar a Sitroni

Ahora el solo buscaba alejarse de casa, con el pasar de los años, impulsado por un recuerdo que tuvo decidio empezar a navegar, y con el tiempo se volvio un almierante respetado por todos - Tenias razon Sitroni - penso el, ahora ya era mayor, todo un adolescente, pero ahora su corazon solo deseaba vengarse de aquella mujer que habia asesinado a Sitroni, mas cuando habia dicho lo ocurrido hace años, nadie le creyo, pensaron que era una fantasia creada por el cerebro del pequeño principe de 7 años y cuando habian ido a donde estaba la casa de hielo, ya no habia nada, pero de eso ya habian pasado aproximadamente 9 años, ahora tenia 16 años de edad.

Y con el pasar de los años los insultos y bromas de sus hermanos se volvieron mas horribles, y se juro a si mismo que un dia encontraria la manera de volverse rey y asi sus hermanos se arrepentirian de todo, ¿Que podia perder con intentarlo?

y ¿quien sabe? quizas algun dia encontrará de nuevo la alegria


	2. Votacion

Hola, espero que este oneshot les halla gustado pero pues hace poco se me ocurrio hacer un longfic que seria la continuacion de este oneshot pero seria a partir de donde termino la pelicula de Frozen, y la empezaria a publicar una vez termine alguna de mis historias, claro que esta a votacion de ustedes

¿Quieren que haga un long fic basado en este oneshot o no?


End file.
